<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something More Appropriate by Youkai_Master</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792977">Something More Appropriate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Master/pseuds/Youkai_Master'>Youkai_Master</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Circuits [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Graveyard Sex, Graveyard sexy times, Hopeful Ending, I am going to hell for this, Johnny's language, Literally nothing is mentioned about V being trans, M/M, PWP, PWP but with feelings, Sassy V, Spoilers for "Chippin' In" mission, V has a female body with male genitalia and a male voice, V is talkative in bed, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Master/pseuds/Youkai_Master</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When visiting Johnny's grave at the oil field V and Johnny's discussion goes in spicier directions. All aboard the feels train, the sexy feels train with lots of language.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Circuits [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something More Appropriate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey ya'll. Not dead, just in Cyberpunk hell. This is a reimagining of the story if there was more of a romantic connection between V and Johnny. Here V has a female body with male genitalia and a male voice but nothing is mentioned in regards to being trans by anyone. Possibly more one-shots to come. This would be the first time they actually admit anything to each other outright. More tags to be added later. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V hadn’t been thinking too hard about anything in his life lately other than what his next immediate step would be wether it was which gonk to shoot first or what he was going to eat next. After being told that Adam Smasher was out of their reach for the moment they had decided to go to see the grave site, or what was left of it. Sitting there having their first real quiet moment of their own making was when V realized something. He was well and truly screwed. Sitting there, scratching something small into the sheet metal, it felt so paltry in comparison to the size of the original body of the person buried beneath the concrete. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the chemical heavy air. As they relaxed and just shared their moment, the only word that came to mind was ‘intimate’.</p><p>“V, thank you. I can’t believe I haven’t gotten you to hate me yet.”</p><p>V wanted to look away but couldn’t bear to when every blink might be his last. The feel of Johnny’s cool metal hand rested on his cheek.</p><p>“When you said you had let your friends down, you meant Rogue didn’t you?”</p><p>Why did those words taste so bitter on his tongue? The fingers stroked up and down his cheek to be joined by its skin companion.</p><p>“V… look at me.”</p><p>When had his eyes closed? He was so unsure about what his body was doing and yet…</p><p>“Please, V.”</p><p>His pixelated eyes opened to take in the form of Johnny Silverhand looking oh so real and alive there in front of him.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He took a shuddering breath and turned away. “I’ll call her for you. Then you can take her on a date.”</p><p>But before he could so much as take another breath Johnny spoke more firmly this time.</p><p>“No.” V froze and his breath caught in his chest. “That ship with Rogue has sailed a long time ago. This with you, this is a whole other kind of fuckin’ special.”</p><p>V felt all his tendons and muscles tight with anticipation. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen next, didn’t want to think about it. He just wanted to let himself get washed away by it all. They shared a gentle kiss but there was still restraint, like they weren’t sure what was happening next. All V knew was that it was incredibly sweet and intimate.</p><p>“Fuck V! I can’t lose you!”</p><p>Johnny was kneeling on either side of V’s lap while his hands danced in V’s hair.</p><p>“Johnny, I know I’m just a replacement but I don’t-”</p><p>BANG. A metal fist slammed into the sheet metal angrily in a way that would have left a heavy dent at the very least, another reminder of how cruel the world was for them.</p><p>“You’re not a replacement V! You’re so much more than all of this, dammit.”</p><p>V breathed in his scent, the smell of gunpowder, blood, and something else that was all Johnny filling his senses. V kept one hand on the back of Johnny’s head and let the other fall to the angry metal fist until both sets of synthetic fingers interlocked.</p><p>“Johnny, I don’t want to think anymore. God fucking dammit… make it all stop. Just for a little while.”</p><p>V’s chest heaved as a shiver ran down his spine.</p><p>“Fuckin' on my own grave? If I didn’t already know you were a kinky sonuvabitch I might be surprised.”</p><p>“Johnny, shut the hell up and fuck me senseless already.”</p><p>V could feel his own arousal echoed back to him as finally, the tensions snapped. The next thing either knew, V was attacking the rockstar’s mouth, hands clutching at long strands of dark hair, and enhanced legs shooting up to lock around his hips.</p><p>“Fuck V!”</p><p>Johnny’s hands scrabbled to grip the edge of his shirt over V’s own and helped pull it up over his plush chest, his mouth still determined to remain in contact with as much of V’s skin as possible even as his hands went up to massage V’s chest. The unrestrained sigh of pleasure echoed across the empty trash heap and made every sense light up like a christmas tree.</p><p>“You feel preem V. A gorgeous pair of tits and a dick? Never thought I could be this turned on!”</p><p>V’s hands grabbed the old samurai shirt and ripped before throwing it off into the ether where it vanished into pixels, already breathing hard.</p><p>“Done waiting old man!”</p><p>In response, Johnny smirked dangerously and ground his hips into the bulge on V’s skin tight pants dragging another loud moan from V’s gold painted lips.</p><p>“Let this old man show you how it’s done then, huh?”</p><p>“Promises...AH… Promis-shit Johnny!”</p><p>Callused fingers caught on hem of V’s pants and they pulled away from the skin surprisingly easily, Jonny’s fingers tracing the cybernetic lines and dancing along each new revealed inch of skin.</p><p>“Beautiful…”</p><p>This was different than what he had seen of his time with Alt. There was no hatred for each other that the other pair had shared and before V could so much as wonder if Johnny missed it, a flesh hand grabbed his cheek, his finger dipping into V’s open mouth. As V’s tongue swirled and painted his fingers, Johnny spoke directly into V’s neck.</p><p>“No more V. Just here and now. Got any lube?”</p><p>At the words alone V felt a roiling sensation in his abdomen and tried to roll his barely clad hips.</p><p>“Pocket. Medical gel’s closest I got. Gonna need it. Been forever since I’ve had any action.”</p><p>V let his legs fall to the side against the cold filthy sheet metal and reached into the pocket of his pants before he withdrew the medical gel. It would have to work for them. Quite suddenly Johnny was leaning over V’s near naked figure, his rock hard chest rubbing against V’s softer counterpart but the contact both desperately wanted was denied.</p><p>“Show me how you like it, Beautiful. Let me see what you’re workin’ with.”</p><p>Ignoring the fact that he had absolutely seen everything V had to offer during the rare showers that V actually took a moment to take, V pushed up his full hips and shoved the purple thong down so it was hanging off one ankle.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell V, a thong?”</p><p>“What can I say? Like to pretend I’m sexy every once in- ah!”</p><p>Johnny’s flesh hand locked around the heaviness between V’s legs and ran a hand up and down the silky skin once.</p><p>“Ain’t no pretending here honey. Sexiest thing I’ve ever fuckin’ seen.”</p><p>Stepping back an inch, Johnny slipped his thumbs into his waistband and dragged down the leather before V’s eyes drawing a long moan from V. Johnny had always loved being the center of attention, needed it like he needed air, but the way that V stared at him, like he was going to pounce on him, sent a shiver down Johnny’s spine. It wasn’t just that though; he’d faced many a starving groupie that were throwing themselves at him but there was more to it than that. There was this ravenous need aimed directly at him that slammed into his being like a brick wall that would have sent him running in the other direction 50 years ago if he didn’t feel the same way towards this luckless merc spread out just for him. He felt drawn to the feminine figured man before him like a druggie desperate for his next fix. In a rush he released his belt  and shoved his pants down the rest of the way, willing his boots to vanish so they wouldn’t hinder the process of burying himself as deep as possible into V as soon as possible.</p><p>“Johnny, you’re gorgeous.”</p><p>The awe and hunger combined with the genuine affection and possessiveness in his voice nearly gave pause to the rocker as he watched V squeeze some of the medical healing gel onto his long fingers and circle the tight hole before shoving themselves into the abyss with a wild abandon.</p><p>“Ah! Johnny!”</p><p>The angle obviously wasn’t enough but he stretched his fingers inside himself at a brutal pace that definitely caused pain but Johnny could feel the constant purring of pleasure in response to the stretch and pull. Johnny lifted one of V’s augmented legs and kissed the inside of his thigh gently before biting harshly drawing a loud yelp as well as a bloody welt to the surface of V’s pale skin, gently twisting his hand around V’s prominent dick begging for more.</p><p>“Enough teasing! Fuck me already Rockerboy! Show me what all that bravado’s about already!”</p><p>“Alright, Beautiful. Hand over that gel. I’ve been waitin’ 50 years- hell, I’ve been waitin’ a lifetime for this.</p><p>V lifted one strong arm to hand him the gel bringing their fingers together, a spark traveling between the two and leaving an odd tingling sensation that left them both feeling like they were floating in some kind of zero g atmosphere. They snarked at each other, sure, but there was genuine affection and care there that Johnny couldn’t remember feeling. Locking their fingers together, deft fingers of the other hand spread the gel around his own dick before smirking and quickly squeezing some of the gel directly into V’s already stretched hold.</p><p>“What the-?!”</p><p>But Johnny was already driving his hips forward into the tight sloppy heat the likes of which he hadn’t experienced in years. At the same time he dragged V up by his head to slam their mouths together swallowing V’s recklessly loud moans. He let himself go and pulled back before slamming forward in a slow but brutally hard pace. V’s back bowed like he had been bound tightly, and wasn’t that an idea for another time, while his colored artificial nails raked matching lined down the sheet metal and his voice filled the air around them.</p><p>“So this is the way to… mh… shut you up, huh?”</p><p>It seemed the fountain of sass from V would never cease.</p><p>“If you can still think enough to… string words together… shit! I must be getting… rusty!”</p><p>He grabbed V’s left leg and yanked it up suddenly, turning him over on his side and allowing him to hit even deeper within V. But that wasn’t the only trick up his sleeve. The metal hand squeezed hard enough to leave purple and blue finger prints while the organic hand reached down to wrap around V’s own crying extremity.</p><p>“Jo-ah! Fuck yeah!”</p><p>“Come on, Beautiful. Let all that frustration out. Cum for me.”</p><p>“I want it all. Give it to me! You’re mine.”</p><p>V was babbling now but his words struck a chord and the anger that always swirled inside him like a hurricane rushed forward to fill the space V had provided for him. The anger would never truly die but it had changed now. He had someone he truly wanted to protect, someone he wanted a better world for and the mere notion that he would be able to nail that someone on the site of his own grave while they were wearing his dog tags was almost too much. If anyone came within half a mile of the place it would be more than clear what they were doing and neither gave a single fuck. He’d always been a performer but right now he was tied up in the performance of the only other person he ever wanted to share a stage with. A hand grabbed his neck and yanked him down to meet V’s mouth, the bruising grip the only anchor point to keep him from falling back down onto the filthy sheet metal that was now warm from their body heat. There was one, two, three more earth shattering thrusts before V spasmed so hard that if he didn’t know better Johnny would have thought the chip was malfunctioning again. Everything that was V clenched down around him as V’s wrecked voice screeched his name to the heavens and hells that surrounded them. That was what finally did it for the formerly dead rocker. He gripped onto V as hard as he could, slumping forward against the inside of V’s thigh. He left feather-light kisses on all the skin he could reach, the soft sweetness so juxtaposed with the previous animalistic need sending shivers through V’s frame. Finally, after a moment, Johnny shifted and collapsed with a loud clang next to V on his metal arm. They both just lay there, breathing it in. It was odd, like nothing had changed from the conversation they had been having before the clothing started coming off. V turned into Johnny’s chest and lifted the dogtags to his lips.</p><p>“I can’t be alone anymore Johnny. I can’t do it.”</p><p>Not trusting himself to answer V allowed and voice the reality of their situation, Johnny wrapped his organic arm around V’s head to cradle it like the precious thing it was and stroked at the lined cheek before kissing him gently. Johnny had never done anything gently in his entire life; he’d always been too angry and furious to show any form of gentle affection but V opened up more for him. Everything about him was just more than anyone else had ever been. Suddenly V sneezed in the chemical laden air.</p><p>“Come on, Beautiful. Let’s get you inside somewhere. Who knows what all these chemicals will do to a person.”</p><p>“You’re probably right.”</p><p>But his eyes made it clear that this wasn’t over and V was not going to let it alone for more than a few minutes. A few more gentle kisses and caresses later V finally sat up and started sliding into his clothing. As soon as the boots were laced up V got to his feet and turned to look at Johnny still spread out naked without a care in the world. He couldn’t fight off a smile as he cupped Johnny’s face. With a heavy groan Johnny also got up and started examining his handy work painted across V’s skin in dark bruises and red lines but V’s attention was elsewhere, specifically the sheet metal where they had been laying. Next to the meager etching was several sets up identical lines from V’s long synthetic nails.</p><p>“How’s that for a marker?”</p><p>Johnny glitched out of view only to appear directly behind him, holding fast to his waist.</p><p>“The best one I could ask for.”</p><p>“A true legacy to the rockerboy that is.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Major shout out to everyone that left reviews or read my stories in the last year of my absence. Life happens but thank you again! Kudos make me happy, comments make me happier. Much love for you all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>